What's in a name
by twistedusia
Summary: A short funny based off of a prompt on the TF bunny farm. What is in a name anyway? No slash
1. Chapter 1

This story is set just after Wheeljack's creation of the Protectobots, so they are very young and prone to kid type gaffs.

Ratchet followed the sound of a small explosion coming from Wheeljack's lab on auto pilot, already pulling the various wrenches, stabilizers, and other tools he'd need to deal with one of Wheeljacks accidents out. Absently noting the lack of smoke in the hallway as he rounded the corner, he put away the half of the tools he had removed and burst out into the lab. So he was very surprised when he saw that while Wheeljack was on the floor and writhing in some distress, he didn't see any damage and Hot Spot was standing in the room as well, looking on with some confusion, but also apparently undamaged.

A quick scan proved that Wheeljack was not in serious distress, but merely having some processor issue that was temporarily stalling his systems. The cause of the loud explosion proved to be a series of pans that were also on the floor, still ringing slightly after the impact. But Ratchet had to know why Wheeljack was having this issue, so he turned to the other bot in the room and snapped "Hot spot! What happened?"

Hot spot jerked frightened, and Ratchet immediately mentally cursed. He had not intended to frighten the young bot, he'd just needed the information. He made a calming gesture at the young bot and tried again. "Sorry Hot Spot. I didn't mean to frighten you… I just needed to know what happened before Wheeljack fell down. Were you talking to him?"

Hot Spot brightened up and nodded, eager to help. "Yeah!"

"What were you talking about?"

"I was talking to Wheeljack about names! We were talking to Bumblebee the other day and Spoke was there and he said hello to Perceptor, but he didn't say Perceptor, he said Percy and Bumblebee said it was a nickname for when people like each other and Perceptor said it was ok for Spike to call him Percy so we decided we were going to have nicknames too and we were going to tell everyone it was ok to call us by our nicknames!"

It took Ratchet a moment to translate that speech into an understandable statement. But once he did, he asked "So what was the nickname you picked?"

Ratchet unfortunately knocked over some more of Wheeljacks equipment when he joined his friend in having processor issues. The enthusiastically chirped nickname was just too much for the medic to remain standing. The second bang of items hitting the floor drew the attention of Optimus Prime, who had been passing by the lab on his way to inspect some of Ironhide's preparations.

Optimus Prime had been in a number of unusual situations due to his role in mediating between humans and the autobots and all of the cultural clashes that were inherent in such a situation. So prime had the dubious honor of remaining conscious when Hot Spot again proudly stated that his chosen nickname was "Hotty!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beachcomber was a laid-back, pacifistic autobot. Much of his life was spent contemplating the beauty that was life's diversity, and he was always open to alternative points of view. Philosophy was something of a way of life for Beachcomber and he had had many discussion with various autobots in the areas of their various passions. Ratchet and medical ethics, Blaster and music, Red alert and security, he had found areas of discussion for all of them. However, no bot had come close to Beachcombers enjoyment of philosophy in general until young Groove had come. The bot was much more hyper and excited about life than Beachcomber was, but had embraced philosophy and general pacifism when possible as a disciple of Beachcomber.

Groove had a habit of coming to Beachcomber after discovering new ideas, so a few days after what was currently being referred to as the Hot Spot incident (when it was referred to at all because Ratchet was very sensitive about his role), Beachcomber was unsurprised when Grooves also stated that he had decided on a nickname.

"What did you pick?" Beachcomber asked, curious despite the knowledge that it was likely to be an unfortunate pun.

"Groovy!"

Beachcombers optics blinked, then smiled widely. "That is an excellent nickname, young disciple!"


End file.
